Friendships Never Die
by RupturedStar5
Summary: You kept a promise. To be friends no matter what happens. Even if you backstab your friend just for a silly crown, you'd be together forever. (Contains Kirby x Magolor.)


_"My ship is beyond repair..."_

 _A pink puffball went up to the alien, pounded his chest with pride, telling the alien that it was possible to fix the Lor Starcutter with his help. The puff's friends backed him up and said with their help they can retrieve the ship's parts in no time. He couldn't believe it. The alien shook his paws with the pink puff's paws and pointed at a map to show where the missing ship parts have gone._

 _"Thank you. Thank you so much- er, what is your name?"_

 _"Kirby!" Kirby chirped. He pointed at his other friends, "Mena Kni, Dedede, Bana Wadl Dee!"_

* * *

Kirby struggled to get up. He was face to face with a massive soul beast, cackling wickedly in front of him. None other than Magolor, once his friend but went power hungry after getting his hands on the Master Crown. All Kirby's friends were right beside him to defend him no matter what, yet they all got swiped away by a large, black clawed hand.

"YOU ALL WILL PERISH! LEST YOU'VE GOTTEN IN MY WAY!" Magolor bellowed, charging up a few plasma balls towards an injured Kirby.

"Mags!-"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT YOU PATHETIC FOOL!" Magolor retorted harshly enough to make Kirby bite his tongue.

Magolor shot plasma balls everywhere in the area, kicking up a lot of stardust. It blinded Kirby for a mere second before he saw a shadow appear from the dust. He used his sword in the nick of time to block a large hand coming his way. The demon soul grunted as he was being pushed backwards. Kirby was strong, too strong against him. He used an energy beam to knock Kirby backwards away from him so he could regain his strength.

Kirby charged at Magolor, sword in hand, friends behind him, and justice carried alongside him.

* * *

 _Kirby had returned to the Lor to visit Magolor. He had two slices of strawberry shortcake, one of his favorite desserts. The Lor welcomed Kirby inside opening the doors. The spaceship was very clean upon arrival. Kirby bounded up to the alien happily with his two shortcakes. Magolor put his book down when Kirby gave a small squeak._

 _"Oh hello Kirby! What've you got there?" Magolor asked, floating to Kirby. He saw that Kirby was carrying two cake looking desserts._

 _Magolor sniffed the large slice of shortcake. Sure smelled delicious. Kirby purred with delight and plopped the slice in front of Magolor before eating his own. Magolor carefully picked up the dessert, moved his scarf down a little, and bit into the slice. His ears sprung up at the taste shocking his mouth with pleasure and sweetness. Magolor hummed in delight as he ate more of the strawberry shortcake, the occasional crumb on his mouth here and there. He had never eaten anything this yummy before in his life. Usually the Lor carried synthetic foods instead of real, but it wasn't as spicy as his home world's food. In fact, Magolor hated how everything was spicy on Halcandra. The alien had come to realize that this dessert was now one of his favorite foods, besides some varieties of ramen Kirby brought over._

 _"Wow, thank you for the cake Kirby!"_

 _"Poyo welcum!"_

* * *

A plasma beam shot out and halted Kirby from reaching Magolor. He was determined to stop Magolor from taking over Popstar. His mighty sword was raised and he charged towards Magolor, nicking the soul's middle eye. It squelched and oozed blood along with some tears. Magolor screeched and held his eye, more blood and tears spilling out and soaking his gloved hands. He growled in anger and flew towards Kirby, but he saw a small shimmer of light. Kirby held a small bracelet in his paw. Magolor squinted and realized it was the friendship bracelets Kirby and him made when they spent time together in the Lor Starcutter. A frown plastered on his face when he saw his own bracelet on his left horn.

Kirby sniffled at the memory when he saw the bracelet in his paw, wiping his eyes of any flowing tears. Magolor had stopped in his tracks to break the bracelet off his horn to just look at it. It reminded him of how nice Kirby was. No, he shook his head and the crown regained control over him. What was he thinking? Kirby toughened up and faced Magolor, yet he saw him looking at his own bracelet. Magolor's hand shook with rage and anger the longer he stared at the meaningless bracelet. He finally tossed it aside and focused on the fight. He felt a tug on his wings, and before he knew it, he was brought onto the ground. Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee had pinned him to the floor.

"ARGH! GET OFF ME!" The soul screeched, spitting up blood and tears from his middle mouth-eye.

"This thing won't come off!" King Dedede yelled while trying to pry the crown off. He raised his hammer and pounded relentlessly at the crown's jewel.

" ** _ENOUGH_ _!_** "

Magolor flipped over and managed to shake the Popstar natives off his wings. He summoned various enemies to distract Kirby so he could regain more energy, but his powers were so weak at this point. The pink puffball took in a shaky breath as he focused his energy into his blade, his eyes stinging with tears. Kirby took his sword and slashed all the enemies midair, before letting out a mighty battle cry and piercing his sword into Magolor. White energy emerged from the sword and blinded everyone in the arena. Magolor drew in one final breath.

" _ **KIRRRRRRBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**_ "

* * *

 _"The stars are beautiful. Are they always this beautiful...?" Magolor asked Kirby as he gazed into the night sky._

 _"Poy!"_

 _"Back in Halcandra, stars were covered by the volcanic ash in the sky. I never saw any stars this bright before. Popstar is something else..." Magolor hummed._

 _Kirby smiled at how his new friend was liking his home planet. Popstar was always the best apple of the bunch. Magolor's ears twitched with curiosity when he kept looking at the night sky. His amber eyes then glanced back at Kirby. How was he going to have the heart to backstab Kirby? Truth be told, Magolor had bonded so much with Kirby he almost forgot about his plans to steal the Master Crown. He had never had someone this close to him before. Everyone back on Halcandra had a habit of calling him a bit of a nerd. Kirby, however, didn't seem to mind what he was into._

 _Magolor felt his face heat up when Kirby nuzzled into his body. He couldn't help but purr slightly at the feeling. Kirby cocked his head at the alien making that strange noise._

 _"Poyo?" the baby puff cooed._

 _Magolor's ears shot up when he noticed Kirby had noticed his purring, "o-oh sorry! I didn't mean to do that- eheheh..." the alien chuckled nervously._

 _"Poyokay." Kirby reassured Magolor, "nice..."_

 _Still flustered, Magolor hid himself in his scarf a bit. Kirby pat Magolor's back gently._

 _"I never want to forget this moment. Let's be friends no matter what, okay?" Magolor whispered, feeling a gentle breeze flow over him and Kirby._

 _"I never want this friendship to die."_


End file.
